In the United States there has been a steady rise in the age-adjusted national death rate from pulmonary related diseases. The overwhelmingly predominant contributor to this trend is lung cancer. Currently about 8% of all deaths in the industrialized world are attributed to lung cancer. In the United States, an estimated 155,000 new cases of lung cancer are currently diagnosed each year, and about 142,000 will die of the disease, about 1 death every 4 minutes! Only about 10% of the patients currently diagnosed with lung cancer will survive beyond 5 years.
Lung cancer, or bronchial carcinoma, refers strictly to tumors arising from the major airways (bronchi) and pulmonary parenchyma (bronchioles, alveoli, and supporting tissue), as opposed to those metastasizing from other sites. The four major forms of lung cancer, squamous cell carcinoma (SCC), adenocarcinoma (AC), large cell anaplastic carcinoma (LCAC), and small cell anaplastic carcinoma (SCAC), account for 98% of pulmonary malignancies. Although lung cancer can occur anywhere in the lungs, about three-quarters of primary lung cancers occur in and/or on the bronchial walls within the first three bronchial generations, i.e., near or proximal to the hilus, the region where the airways and major vessels enter and leave each lung. A smaller percentage occur in more distal areas of the parenchyma. Many tumors occur near the carina, at the junction of the right and left bronchi with the trachea, presumedly due to increased deposition of inhaled carcinogens. Squamous cell carcinoma tumors, the most common histological type, making up 30-40% of lung tumors, arise inside the surface layer of the bronchial wall and then invade the wall and adjacent structures. Squamous cell carcinomas tend to be relatively localized with less tendency than the other lung cancer tumors to metastasize. Adenocarcinoma tumors, also comprising 30-40% of lung cancers, occur in the mid- to outer third of the lung in about three-quarters of the cases. Adenocarcinomas tend to metastasize widely and frequently to other lung sites, the liver, bone, kidney, and brain. Small cell cancer, accounting for about 20% of all lung cancer, is the most aggressively metastatic and rapidly growing, and can begin near the hilus or in the lung periphery. Large cell tumors account for only a few percent of lung cancer and can occur anywhere in the lung. "Local failure," where primary tumors spread to mediastinal lymph nodes, pleura, adrenal glands, bone, and brain, is common with adenocarcinoma, small cell anaplastic carcinoma, and large cell anaplastic carcinoma, and less so in squamous cell carcinoma.
The current "curative" treatment for lung cancer is surgery, but the option for such a cure is given to very few. Only about 20% of lung cancer is resectable, and out of this number less than half will survive five years. Radiation therapy (RT) is the standard treatment for inoperable non-small cell cancer, and chemotherapy (alone or with radiation therapy) is the treatment of choice for small cell and other lung cancer with wide metastasis. Patients with clinically localized but technically unresectable tumors represent a major problem for the radiotherapist, accounting for an estimated 40% of all lung cancer cases.
Adiunctive hyperthermia, the use of deep heating modalities to treat tumors, is being used increasingly to augment the therapeutic efficacy of radiotherapy and chemotherapy in cancer treatment. It has been estimated that eventually "hyperthermia will be indispensable for 20 to 25% of all cancer patients" [1; see the appended listing of literature citations]. Hyperthermia clinical research is increasingly showing the importance of using specialized heating equipment to treat specific anatomical locations and sites rather than devices with more general-purpose heating capabilities. Unfortunately, current hyperthermia devices are ill-suited to providing deep, localized heating of lung cancer. Because of this limitation, very few applications of localized lung hyperthermia have been recorded in the literature [2].
Kapp [8] has shown that, in terms of absolute numbers of patients (15,000 in 1987), more lung cancer patients would benefit from effective local hyperthermia than in any other cancer category, with the possible exception of prostate carcinoma. Because of the present difficulty of heating tumors locally in a controlled fashion in the center of the thorax, the techniques most commonly attempted for lung cancer hyperthermia to date ave been whole-body hyperthermia (WBH), and radio-frequency (RF) heating of locoregional lung areas [2,9]. While whole-body hyperthermia has produced some encouraging results in combination with chemotherapy, the technique is unsatisfactory since it produces significant systemic toxicity and mortality, and because the thermal dose is limited due to long induction times (warmup) and the need to maintain core temperatures below 42.degree. C. The electromagnetic (EM) approaches to lung heating have also been disappointing, due to the unpredictability of the heating patterns produced, the difficulty of measuring intratumoral temperatures in electromagnetic fields, the propensity of radio-frequency heating to preferentially heat superficial fat, and because of the physical inability of electromagnetic modalities to produce small focal volumes. The modern microwave body-surrounding array systems also suffer from difficulties associated with localization and predictability of heating, thermometry artifacts, and heat spikes at fat muscle interfaces.
Because of its characteristically small wavelengths, therapeutic ultrasound has the best capability for providing local heating in the body of all the conventionally used hyperthermia modalities. Focused and unfocused ultrasound beams are routinely used clinically to successfully provide localized hyperthermia to many tumors residing in soft tissues and organs. However, the presence of air in the lung has precluded this valuable energy source from being applied to lung hyperthermia.
Thus, the need for a means of delivering safe, effective, and well-tolerated localized heating to lung tumors is clear. The invention solves this problem, in the preferred embodiment, by an unconventional use of "breathable liquids" (e.g., perfluorocarbon liquids) and therapeutic ultrasound.
As used herein, the phrase "breathable liquids" refers to liquids which have the ability to deliver oxygen into, and to remove carbon dioxide from, the pulmonary system (i.e., the lungs) of patients. Examples of breathable liquids include, but are not limited to, saline, silicone and vegetable oils, perfluorochemicals, and the like. one of the presently-preferred breathable liquids is perfluorocarbon liquids.
Perfluorocarbon (also referred to herein as "PFC") liquids are derived from common organic compounds by the replacement of all carbon-bound hydrogen atoms with fluorine atoms. They are clear, colorless, odorless, nonflammable, and essentially insoluble in water. They have extremely high dielectric strength and resistivity. They are denser than water and soft tissue, have low surface tension and, for the most part, low viscosity. Perfluorocarbon liquids appear to have the lowest sound speeds of all liquids and are also unique in their high affinity for gases, dissolving up to 20 times as much O.sub.2 and over three times as much CO.sub.2 as water. Like other highly inert carbon-fluorine materials which are widely used in medicine (e.g., in drugs, Teflon implants, blood oxygenator membranes, etc.), perfluorocarbon liquids are extremely nontoxic and biocompatible. For a review, see: Biro, P. B., and P. Blais, Perfluorocarbon blood substitutes, in CRC Critical Reviews in Oncology/Hematology, Vol. 6, No. 4, pp. 311-374, 1987, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
To date, about 300 liquid compounds have been investigated for blood-gas exchange applications [4]. Those liquids which have evolved as artificial blood substitutes are complex perfluorocarbon liquid-based aqueous emulsions containing various chemical stabilizers and viscosity modifiers, along with conventional parenteral additives (glucose, electrolytes, starch, and buffers). Compatibility with blood and a surprising lack of major adverse effects have been demonstrated in several animal species. The first administration of perfluorocarbon liquid blood substitute (Fluosol-DA, one of four commercial blood substitutes now available) to human volunteers occurred in 1978 [10], with the first clinical use taking place shortly after in 1979 [11,12]. Subsequently, numerous other studies have been carried out in Japan, the United States, Canada, and Europe that have confirmed the comparatively benign impact of infusing significant amounts (some tests used liters) of the perfluorocarbon/water emulsions directly into the systemic blood circulation [13,14,15]. The blood substitutes are not yet ready for general clinical systemic use for two reasons: a) the requirement to form an emulsion to suspend the perfluorocarbon particles significantly reduces the volume fraction of the gas carrier (the perfluorocarbon), thus large volumes must be infused, and b) the emulsion gradually coalesces as it circulates, leading to premature removal of many of the synthetic constituents from the blood. However, studies are currently ongoing in a number of clinically related therapeutic perfluorocarbon applications primarily taking advantage of the oxygen carrying capacity of blood substitute emulsions [16,17,18,19].
It was first demonstrated that mammals submerged in hyperoxygenated saline could breathe liquid and successfully resume gas breathing in 1962 [20]. However, this approach to liquid ventilation (LV) was eventually abandoned, due to the practical difficulties of dissolving sufficient quantities of O.sub.2 in saline (done under high pressure), and because saline rinses away much of the surfactant lining the lung alveoli [21]. These problems were overcome in 1966, by Dr. Leland Clark [22], who was the first to use perfluorocarbon liquids (now oxygenated at atmospheric pressure) to support the respiration of mice, cats, and puppies. The extreme biocompatability and suitable properties of certain perfluorocarbon liquids has subsequently led to a significant body of ongoing research yielding promising clinical applications.
To date it has been clearly established that mammals can breathe (total ventilation support) oxygenated perfluorocarbon liquids for long periods (&gt;3 hours) and return to gas breathing without untoward long-term effects [23, 24]. In addition, studies have also shown that no adverse morphological, biochemical, or histological effects are seen after perfluorocarbon ventilation [24, 25, 26].
Perfluorocarbon liquids have also been investigated for lung lavage (washing) [27], and have been found to be effective for rinsing out congestive materials associated with Respiratory Distress syndrome (RDS) in adult humans [28]. While total respiratory support of both lungs via perfluorocarbon liquids is not without side effects, they are minor and transient (mild acidosis, lower blood pO.sub.2, and increased pulmonary vascular resistance and decreased lung compliance) [3,29,30,31]. Other biomedical applications of perfluorocarbon liquid ventilation have also received serious research effort [32,33].
Pertinent to convective lung hyperthermia, i.e., lung heating by the repetitious infusion and removal of hot liquids to and from the lung, studies of the physiological heat exchange occurring from high- and low-temperature perfluorocarbon ventilation of animals have also been performed [30,41,42]. These studies have involved complete-lung liquid heating and cooling, and have been done at only moderate temperatures, but have illuminated and quantified many relevant physiological responses and systemic temperature effects. A very recent study [43] reporting hyperthermic (to 45.degree. C.) convection heating of lungs involved sustained heating of surgically isolated dog lung lobes via heated blood perfusion, i.e., heating induced from the blood side rather than the airway side. Taking measurements of lung edema, compliance, perfusion pressure, and serotonin uptake during 2-hour sustained hyperthermia (done at 37.6.degree., 40.7.degree., and 44.5.degree. C., time-averaged lung temperatures), no significant changes in lung parameters were found other than expected increases in perfusion pressure with temperature. The authors conclude that a normal lung appears to tolerate well the sustained heating regimens appropriate for cancer hyperthermia applications.
However, the problem of how to effect controlled and sufficiently localized hyperthermia of malignant lung tissue has, until now, remained unsolved.
As stated earlier, one way of treating pulmonaryrelated diseases, conditions and/or abnormalities is by the implementation of chemotherapeutic agents, either alone or in conjunction with other therapeutic techniques (e.g., radiotherapy). However, there are many problems existing when employing conventional techniques of chemotherapy. For example, in the presence of lung disease and intrapulmonary shunting, systemically administered drugs are ineffectually delivered to the diseased portion of the lung.
One conventional method of introducing such agents into a patient's pulmonary system consists of interrupting ventilatory support and exposing the delicate lung tissues of the pulmonary system to higher, and potentially traumatizing, pressures needed for manually delivering the agents. When practicing many of the conventional chemotherapeutic techniques, the final distribution of the agents, throughout the patient's pulmonary system, is generally nonuniform and typically "patchy".
Another problem associated with the presentlypracticed methods of chemotherapeutic treatment of pulmonary-related diseases, conditions and/or abnormalities is often encountered during intensive care life support procedures. During such procedures, conventional gas ventilation is employed to maintain lung stability and to prevent lung collapse. However, the deleterious consequences of such life support procedures often precludes successful weaning from the particular life support system back to pulmonary gas exchange. As such, the practice of chemotherapeutic treatment, in conjunction with such conventional life support systems and/or procedures, is severely hampered.
As exemplified above, there are significant problems which exist with conventional chemotherapeutic techniques of treating pulmonary-related diseases, conditions and/or abnormalities. Until this invention, these problems were unsolved.